The Vongore Legacy
by DrayDray-Flame
Summary: This is a story unlike any other. In a Galaxy Far Far Away. Cross-Over Between Two Different Genre's. Anime and Star Wars Combind. SoulEater/Starwars/Bleach/Naruto.


Prologue

The cold breeze blew within my face, it was refreshing yet annoying. Stationed on Ilum for two months, no extra supplys, no stims, and no drink except to melt the very ice in your mouth if you could handle that.  
After I got the generator to working the heating mechanisms begin to work again and i sit there infront of the heating unit getting warm as my crew was out battling the Imperials. I was incharge of taking care of the Republic Base, woohoo...  
I never fought at all, I was trained as a knight of the Jedi, the talents i had to use my lightsaber in combat was flawless. yet, im out here in the cold, guarding our base that has never seen battle. At all. The only battle we are having is against the cold weather.  
I look over to my side and i notice that the General is again, argueing with common soliders over how to drive out the tanks from the hanger bay. I never drove one, and i didn't plan too. He looked at my direction, part of me was hoping he would, part of me was hoping he looked away. He did, he looked at First LT. Vole.  
The LT got a mission to drive the tank into battle, impressive he never was told to do anything since we been here. Then my team came back from the mission, they always ignore me or don't think i exsist. I try to be as nice as i could, yet i never did anything right to them.  
We was a guild for the Republic, our guild was called Pheonix Rising. Special Task Force for the empire. Birds Of Prey was our main institute in this brach as well. they too was fighting in the main battle of Ilum. Together we was unstoppable, yet why wouldn't it matter if i fought if we was so good?  
Like i was saying, the group was experts including myself. Sargeant Si'Kost, Commando alittle on the heavy side. Lieutenant Helix, another Commando, skinny guy. Colonel A'sher, Jedi Sentiel normalish size except he was a twi'lek. Captain Zyanna, Jedi Sage Guild Leaders favorite... you can understand why? i hope. skinny female mirilian. Finally Major Merwin, Jedi Sentiel, and a jerk.  
They was all laughing over something when they came in. None of them ever helped me, even if i asked it was either im busy or i got to go, they never had to go. As the day went by we was all asleep in a warm cot in the base. and then, it happened.  
Explosions outside, blaster fire, and the sound of heavy armor coming in. we all got to our feet and got to our stations and i ran to our supplies giving everyone supplies. As we got our armor and apperal on we ran out to attack the Imperials. They attacked our base and had a full scale invasion, under someone known as Darth Karura.  
We lost all front turrets, and rocket launchers. Our pilots scrambled to there fighters and went off to the attack in the skys. I remember seeing Helix heading out to his star fighter he was eager and ready, he and the other pilots took off to attack the Imperial Scout Fighters in the sky above us. He was a brave one.  
Our allies was dieing left to right and i ventured out to fight. i was ordered to stay in the base, i defied the order to protect my allies. Now I know it was worth heading out. As i ran out missles nearly hit me but I was able to leap out of the way and then a fourth missle flew at me. I used the force to push it back right to the missle tank that was threatening the south side of the base.  
As I cut down our enemys i noticed my guild members having a hard time fighting a very thin male that was holding his own to them. He used a lightning power to litteraly fry there armor on there skins and as he was doing that I rush toward them. The dark enforcer was able to cut down the Captain, and the Sargeant. Then he used a dark power to suck the power and health out of the Colonel leaving him unconscience with the others.  
The Guildmaster was left standing and right when he went to launch his lightsaber to the dark enforcer the dark enforcer used lightning out of his own body to electricute the lightsaber off and then with the purple lightning, and the attackers purple bladed lightsaber it was looking like a purple storm of waving of the blade and lightning coming from the enforcer as he took down the Guildmaster, my team was down but not dead.  
I reached the person and right at the moment i used force push to blast the enforcers weapon out of his hand and then i used a force stun and i knew i had him. Right when i reached the dark enforcer and my lightsaber blade to his neck i turned him around and took his hood off. Shockingly... his power was so great i felt it all the months i been here, that power came from him. But it wasn't Sith power, it was something beyond the force. Secondly, He was a She.  
I looked into her eyes, she looked into mine. It was Darth Karura herself. Si'Kost began speaking near us saying to kill her. Especially Zyanna begging me to kill her. All of them for the first time acknownlaged me. Karura knew my mind and instantly told me that i could have more power and power gratitude that i ever gotten if i came to be her gaurd, her enforcer, i was to be all hers and only hers.  
All of that went into my mind, she just stood there and touched my lightsaber blade and she wasn't cut, she was touching the laser beam as if it was a solid vibrosword. She demonstrated the power she had and it wasn't sith, it was her species which was truly unknown, she looked so human and she felt human and i could sense she was human, but something beyond anything. even the force.  
I looked at my fallen crew, and i looked back at her and I just nodded. I wanted respect, I didn't want to be casted away everytime. I wouldn't be laughed at no more. Then I turn around and the Sargeant stood up reading his assault cannon and I swung my lightsaber beheading him. Then I turned around and struck down the already fallen Guildmaster, Then I used force crush on Colonel A'sher crushing his windpipe.  
Captain Zyanna began to crawl away, I wouldn't let her, I stepped on her back and I stabbed my lightsaber into her back killing her instantly. The murdering spree made my blood rush a good rush, yet it wasn't enough. it never was. As I looked up, the war was over. Imperial Capitol Ships in the sky there was a million of them in the sky and space. So so many! So many forces as well as heavy tanks and walkers. Why was they here?  
I looked at Darth Karura and asked her, why are there so many forces here, shouldn't they be guarding Dromund Kaas? She just looked at me with a smile, she said to me that the Emperor is dead. That blew my mind, but what blew my mind more, was that they have a new leader. But its not an Emperor, its an Empress. Empress Karura.  
She walked off smirking to the shuttle and asked if i was coming, I ran up behind her and i walked beside her, and i became the Empress' Enforcer/Bodyguard and her husband.

Dromund Kaas wasn't that bad, alittle wet, alittle thunder and lightning, not to bad at all. I really really did love it. First I didn't but then I did. I looked out to the stormy city. It was a large City but nothing like Coruscant. I sipped my tea and then i heard behind me the words, Daddy. I turned around and there was one of my daughters, Matagi.  
I went down and hugged her close and Empress Karura came in giving me a hug and kiss as she came back from her meeting with the Dark Council to give out new orders to them. Being the husband to the Empress of the entire Sith Empire wasn't that bad. I get alot of respect now. Yet she knew I wouldn't turn all the way to the dark side. Thankfully my mother left Coruscant to come live here with us in the Imperial Palace. My mother's name Medusa Gorgon Vongore.  
She was gifted with a power other than the force, she never could age. stuck as a twenty year old for good with the power she had made her look Youthful, Sexy, and Evil. My mother always wanted me too use my powers to destroy and control things. I was also her favorite child out of my other brother and sisters, we never had a father because she could reproduce Asexually, like a snake. It never bothered me, it did some but not me. I just grinned and laughed about it.  
As the Months passed I was given training by Darth Marr. A EXCELLENT trainer, infact he taught me so well, in training I took him down. but lets not gloat about that. okay okay lets gloat about it. hah, uhm. back to what i was saying. As the final month of my training persisted I did how ever have lots of wonderings on how the Republic could win every single advantage against the Empire. Karura was getting mad, very mad. The Defection of Malgus was a BIG blow to us, yet in my oppinion, Darth Malgus was right.  
I and a search party went around Malgus' destroyed space station after the battle and the seeker droid found no trace of him, which could imply either he died, being blown to bits, or he somehow escaped. I did find his lightsaber in space and I took that as my personal gift. Karura did want it gone because it would make a stir in the empire but she said as long as you don't tell everyone the truth about the lightsaber that was fine. Medusa told her friends all about it though. not a secret no more.  
Then, we had another daughter, Mirasi. We have eighty-three children, now i know what your thinking... WHAT!? But hey, lets just say im lucky. During the birth our children are in Eggs. Karura told me the truth, she was a Chrystalis. A species that was a giant insect that could link to a any sort of body. The body she has is petite and thin, she doesn't need to eat or drink. Just using her power to keep the body perserved.  
My mother loved how i kept making only daughters, that way she usually made fun of me saying I was a girl producer. Yet she was glad i was a father. My mother was always around, she always brainwashes me to doing something evil or purely evil. Even when i was serving the Republic, always to kill or get rid of something. But i love her she is of course my mother.  
So there I am in Dromund Kaas, with my wife who is the Sith Empress, Karura. My eighty-three children. The Imperials, Darths, Lords, Apprentices, Citizens, Aliens, even the Beasts outside the city walls. And of course my mother, Medusa. And one daughter that would change the Galaxy Forever! We was all here in Kaas City, and this is my story. The Story of the Vongore Legacy.


End file.
